A Key to the Past
by amakakeru ryu no hirameki
Summary: From the future to the past. Two girls get pulled into the Rurouni world. What will they do to fit in?
1. Default Chapter

A Key to the Past By Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters. However, we do own Tiffany and Jaclyn, on account of we made them. So... yeah.  
  
Authors note: Please note that we have added some characters into the Rurouni Kenshin plot. No flames please. Only constructive criticism. Thank-you. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun was shining and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was just about noon when the two sisters left to go to the DDR arcade for some sibling time. Actually they were TWIN sisters to be quite honest. Almost identical, but not quite. It had been a very hectic past few weeks for the two. They had just moved from Okinawa. So between moving, homework, and trying to make new friends, they hadn't had any time to just chill together. Although they did have time to visit a local dojo. Well actually it was a temple now, sort of. They were friends with the lady who took care of it. She used to be friends with their mother when she was young and she also lived next door to them at their new house. She rarely came home however. All her time was spent keeping the dojo looking in tip top shape. It had been passed down through her family. Lots of love seemed to fill the building at all times of the year. It was a wonderful place to be in. "Hey Tiff, I think Ms.Osuka is at the dojo. Let's go visit." Jaclyn peered down the street looking at the immense doorway. "Sure. We don't have to be home til' late anyways." Tiff said as she glanced at her watch. The two turned into the large doors. It was a very serene place. Great for when you needed to concentrate. It used to be the Kamiya Kasshin dojo, but they no longer taught that sword technique. "Tiffany, Jaclyn! Come in, come in! I was just thinking about you." Osuka smiled and gestured for them to come in. They both smiled in return and entered. "Sit down and have some tea." Osuka served them some citrus tea. She knew neither of them were particularly fond of green tea. "Arigato! So, how are you today Ms.Osuka?" Jaclyn asked before taking a sip of her tea. "Just fine. But today is a special day." Tiff looked up from her cup. "How so?" "Today is the anniversary of the passing of the dojo." "You mean like passing gas?" Jaclyn inquired with a puzzled look. Ms.Osuka and Tiff both sweatdropped. "No. This is the day that my great great great grandfather Himura Kenshin and my great great great grandmother Himura Kaoru passed the house to my great great grandfather. Which is also the same day they gave it to my great grandfather and my grandfather and then me." The twins both fell over, "Too many greats.." 0.o "But you know. Kenshin Himura was the greatest swordsman in all of Japan. In the days of the meiji restoration he was known as-" "The battousai" Jaclyn and Tiff replied in unison. Osuka looked off into the distance as if she was remembering a fond memory. "Yes. Until he met Kamiya Kaoru and settled down and made a life here in Tokyo." "That's just a legend though. They're not real. It's so ridiculous they even made an anime show about it!" declared Jaclyn as she finished her tea. "I believe Ms.Osuka. I think they're really was a Kenshin and a Kaoru. That anime is soooo cool. I bet Aoshi used to come here too.." Tiff drifted off at the thought of her favorite character. Ms.Osuka shifted on the pillow. Then stood up. "Well, no matter what you believe there is still the task at hand." A stern and disciplined look flashed upon her face. "And that would be.." The twins inquired. "TO CLEAN THE STORAGE ROOM! Be back here at 7:00 sharp! Ciao! ^_~" and with that she snatched all the dishes and ran off. -.-' "Ugh. I hate it when she does that." Jaclyn complained as she got up and headed to the door. "Oh well. 7:00 it is." Tiff sighed as she set her alarm and headed to the DDR arcade with her sister. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:00 P.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Why'd she say seven? Couldn't we have come tomorrow afternoon or something? It's getting dark out here." Jaclyn moaned as they rummaged through the huge pile of junk. "It's not like there was anything else to do at home. Besides she needs all the help she can get." "I suppose." she replied as she pushed a pile of papers to the side. As she looked to see what else there was to move she noticed a sword in the back of the storage room. "Hey look!" she walked over and picked it up. "It's Kenshin's sword." She ran outside. "Hiyyyyyya! WAHHHHHH!!!!! Look I'm Kenshin. Heeheeeheeheeeee."  
  
Tiff followed her, "Hey don't mess with that! That's sacred!" she scolded as she swiftly snatched the sword back. "I was just playing with it for a second. I wasn't going to hurt it." "Yes, you were!" Tiff defended quickly dusting it off. Jaclyn rolled her eyes at the sight of her sister hugging the sword. Don't get me wrong, she liked Rurouni Kenshin and everything but she wasn't crazy over it like her sister. She watched the whole series, in fact she thought it was the best anime she'd ever seen. She just...wasn't crazy. She sighed and then walked off towards the side of the dojo. Tiffany watched as her sister disappeared around the side of the building, and then turned towards the sword. "Oooooo, it's soooo cool. And to think, I have the chance to hold it." She looked both ways and then quickly unsheathed the sword. The blade gleamed a luminous silver color in the moonlight. It held an honorable misdemeanor around it. "Wow...let's try it out!" she ran over to the nearest tree. "HAH! I got you now Shishio! Now you and your band of Britney Spears incarnates can't take over the world*!" She thwacked the tree. The sword had a clean hit, despite the blade being on the wrong side, it was a great weapon. "TIFFANY!!!!!" Jaclyn screamed . Tiffany sheathed the sword, stuck it in her belt and took off expediently to see what happened to her sister. "What is it?!?" Tiffany yelled expecting something horrible to have happened. "I-I-it-it's a-a-a-" "WHAT? What is it? What's wrong?" "A ghost!" Jaclyn blurted out pointing to something in the shadows. Tiffany walked over to the shadowed figure cautiously. "HAH!" she yelled striking the figure with the sakabatou. She slowly turned around. "Uh, jaclyn. This sure one scary...TREE!" "But there WAS a ghost over there!" "Yeah, sure...and fireballs are gonna shoot out of my butt." "Maybe they will.." Jaclyn said defensively. Tiffany started back over to the storage room when all of the sudden she noticed her sister's face turn pale. "What? Are fireballs coming out of my butt?" she asked sarcastically. "No. But they should be right about now. Look!" Jaclyn pointed behind her. A sudden chill ran down her spine as she heard the faint laughs of children. She quickly turned around, and there stood two ghosts. "Do you want to play with us?" one asked. The twins stood there for a moment, stunned. Then turned to each other. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" they screamed as they ran as fast as they could towards the gates. "Hmm.I guess they didn't want to play." One ghost said to the other. Suddenly, another ghostly figure appeared. He was sweeping the front of the dojo by the gates. "Excuse me? Did you need any help?" the figure inquired. The girls once again took off, but by this time it was too dark to see where you were going, and they ran into a wall. There they lay unconscious....  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Ryu no hirameki: YAY! It's the end of chapter one! *Cheers*  
  
Amakakeru: I'm so proud of our story! *Smiles*  
  
Ryu no hirameki: Yeah, but I still don't understand why the fireballs didn't come out of her butt. I mean, the ghosts DID come.  
  
Amakakeru: Well yeah, technically they should've but, did you really want to see fireballs come out of her butt?  
  
Ryu no hirameki: Well, it's just, I was sorta prepared to read that. *Has popcorn and soft drink in her theater chair*  
  
Amakakeru: ..well anywayz. Plz R/R. No flames. Thx. ^_^x  
  
*part of a story written by Msanogi (aka Ryu no hirameki) you should read it! Title: I'm Tired P.S. This name was received with permission. Well duh the it's the same author. Also we don't own britney spears, nor do we want to. 


	2. chapter 2

A Key to the Past Chapter 2:Don't blame us..we're German!  
  
Amakakeru: Howdy! Howdy! And Welcome to the second chapter of.A KEY TO THE PAST!  
  
Ryu No Hirameki: Yes and it was about time too. SOMEONE (coughamakakerucough) was past their deadline for the chapter.  
  
Amakakeru: What do you WANT FROM ME!  
  
Ryu No Hirameki: I want my dignity first of all. You had it all day!  
  
Amakakeru: (throws Ryu No Hirameki's dignity) I hope you choke on it!  
  
Ryu No Hirameki: Maybe I will!if I want too 0_- ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Morning arises, and the two girls were unconscious the whole night. A subtle breeze came though one of the girls irritating her. She slightly opening her eyes with a creek of daylight as she groaned for the morning.or was it the afternoon. It was Tiffany who woke up first rubbing her eyes and putting her glasses on, frowning that they're slightly bent. "Yawn! ..Hmm? Don't say we slept around Ms.Osuka's dojo. I hope she's not TOO mad at us. What time is it anyway?" She reached over to Jaclyn's arm, practically flooded with drool and looked at the watch. Unfortunately, the battery ran out since it wasn't working.  
  
Tiffany saw Jaclyn was knocked out with the drool dropping out of her mouth and it was disgusting too. Tiffany looked around and it had an odd feeling about the dojo of where they were. She brushed it off and went to see if she could find a phone to call their parents and get Ms.Osuka to help scrap Jaclyn off the ground.  
  
While Tiffany was looking around, familiar voices came from a certain room in the Dojo.a man with orange hair with tranquil eyes was at the table, talking with his spiky-headed friend who was twice the size as him and beside another little boy with the same spiky-head style. They were all laughing. "Gosh Kenshin, can't I go now? I wanna start my training!" The orange hair man smiled "But at least have some breakfast. You need the energy for strength and concentration." The tall man smirked a wide grin with that comment "Ha! The only strength you'll have with Kaoru's cooking is the strength to go to the bathroom! HAHAHA" The little boy join in while the man with the orange hair just sweat dropped. "YOU GUYS!!!!!" A woman with black hair with a Kimono that's holding a tray of assorted food came seeming unpleasant "This is the thanks I get for cooking all morning!!!"  
  
Jaclyn who was asleep was up to the sound of loud laughter. "Huh? Wha? What's going on?" She looks around and finds herself on the ground near the dojo. "Is it me or did I actually sleep the WHOLE time near Ms.Osuka's house? Man! My parents are going to kill me! Where's Tiff? Don't say she left too! Erg, I need to find Ms.Osuka so I can call my parents!" Jaclyn gets up and brushes herself off. She looks around and strangely enough, something didn't feel right about the dojo. She walked around and opens doors to see if she could find Ms.Osuka or a phone. But loudly enough, she heard a roar of laughter. "What was that? I don't think Ms.Osuka would have visitors around the dojo at this time.if I knew the time.  
  
Jaclyn crept towards the door and slid it a little just in case Ms. Osuka was waiting for Jaclyn to wake up for a scolding, but when she opened it. There were people there. One with orange hair, one tall man with a spiky head and another one too. There was also a lady, but Ms.Osuka was nowhere in sight. What was creepy about it was that even when Jaclyn was sure she never met these people. She feels like she knows them in some way. "What's going on here?" The people were talking, but Jaclyn couldn't hear so she tilted forward. Tiffany, now coming to the scene, found Jaclyn sticking her head in one of the dojo. With a smirk on her face, she felt it was the occasion to pounce on her prays.  
  
"The Tiffany, a wild animal only few see and live to tell about has claws the size of. What claws are suppose to be and with teeth of a hungry animal. Finding her prey the Tiffany leaps up and grabs on her prey!" Jaclyn felt a large object on her back and leaps with surprise. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She fell forward into the room with Tiffany on her back. Tiffany and Jaclyn both stared at them and then remember the past events "THE GHOSTS! AAAHHHH" They leaped up and raced out of the dojo. The orange haired man sweat dropped. "Didn't I see them last night?"  
  
Jaclyn and Tiffany kept running until they were on the streets "Phew that was close" Tiffany huffed "are they after us?" Jaclyn shook her head not able to speak. Soon a loud tremble came from the ground. The girl look up and saw a carriage with a horse on the front. It neighed as they were in its way. "Ahh!" They walked off. Freaked out of there minds, they look around finding that there in a whole new world "Umm Tiffany I don't think were in Tokyo anymore." Tiffany started to notice, "Wait, we're still in Tokyo. Just in a different year, where Kenshin."  
  
Tiffany trailed off finding out what they just did. "Tiffy! We actually time traveled to another world!" Tiffany gleamed "AND WE MET KENSHIN!" Jaclyn started to worry "But what do we do know?" Tiffany looks at her clothing as Jaclyn did the same "I think we need to blend in, I don't think flares were invented yet." Jaclyn scratched her head, "Then where are we going to get kimonos?" Tiffany was thinking for a while "Hmmm, I know we can go back to the dojo and try to find Kaoru's room and borrow hers! Come on, I already know where it is!" Tiffany smiled as she grabbed Jaclyn's hand to lead the way.  
  
"Man can I leave now?" the little boy said in that room. The lady started to get mad "But you didn't even eat! You don't want to starve to death do you?" The tall man laughed "Kaoru's right ya know Yahiko. Being poisoned is much quicker." Sano laughed while Kaoru punched his head, but Kenshin on the other hand was quiet. "Hey Kenshin are you ok?" Yahiko bopped his head. Kenshin smiled "Oh yes, It's just about those girls. They looked lost, I wonder where they went?" Kaoru frowned "Probably some bandits trying to steal our things!" Sano smiled "Like they'd like to steal something from a raccoon!" Sano laughed while Kaoru hit him again. Kenshin was still wondering as his stared out of the window.  
  
"Hurry Jaclyn! Are you done yet?" Tiffany waited as Jaclyn was getting ready "Well it is sorta tight on me! Are you sure we should be taking her things?" Tiffany wasn't paying attention on account she was grabbing some shoes and socks "What did you say?" Jaclyn rolled her eyes and finally got her kimono on. She stepped out wearing a light purple kimono with small flowers on the side. "Dude, this feels weird!" Tiffany rolled her eyes "Well get used to it. We don't have much of a choice. Here!" Tiffany throws the shoes to Jaclyn "Wear these" Tiffany went in the changing seam and tried on her Kimono. She took less time then Jaclyn as Tiffany was wearing a dark Kimono with flowers on the side. "Ok let's go before she sees us." Tiffany scowls "Wait! We have to find some money. She must have it somewhere..Here!" Tiffany opens the drawer and finds a small sack of money "Ok NOW let's go" Tiffany and Jaclyn get out, Just in time so they didn't get caught.  
  
They went out looking on what they're going to do. "What are we going to do now? Jaclyn, it's time for you to think! I thought this much so far!" Jaclyn started to think "Hmm how about we go back to the dojo and explain to them what has happened?" Tiffany had a blank face and having a hard time figuring out weather to slap her close-minded sister or punch her. "Yeah Jaclyn, let's go up to them and say 'Hi were people from the year 2002 and just ran around a dojo and landed on a wall and saw you guys!" Jaclyn was silent for a while but it was broken by her growling stomach "Well let's at least have lunch."  
  
They both agreed and there in front of then was the restaurant Kenshin and the others went. They seated themselves as started to order. "Tiffany, what should we do, I mean seriously we have NOWHERE to go. We have to find a way to get out of here too! I don't want to stay here. What about our parents." Jaclyn starts thinking about how mad they'll be "on second thought.." Tiffany sighed, as the tea came "Thank you" Jaclyn was a little feeble out of the whole situation. She took a sip out of her tea. "Jaclyn, do you think we'll see Aoshi?" Jaclyn almost spits out her tea "That's all you can think about! Here we are stuck here in Tokyo and we might not be back in our time and your just thinking about Aoshi!" Tiffany blinks "yeah so?" Jaclyn sighed trying to forget this whole problem.  
  
Just then Jaclyn almost spits her tea again. "Tiffany look! It's Misao! But why are they here? Doesn't she live in Kyoto?" Tiffany nodded "Yeah I thought so too. Maybe there just visiting which means.AOSHI!" Jaclyn put her hand on tiffany's mouth. "Sshhh! Misao might hear us!" Tiffany calmed down and breathed in. "We better get out of here." Jaclyn said while Tiffany was wondering "Is it because of Misao?" Jaclyn shook her head "No it's because we don't have enough money for this meal!" They rushed out as the owner found out and chased after them. "Come back you meddling kids!" Jaclyn ran really fast not knowing her surroundings as long as she left that man. Jaclyn ran to the corner of an alley and lost him "Phew, that was close Tiffany. Tiffany??" She looked around and found out that she must of lost her during the run. "Oh no, where are you?"  
  
Tiffany ran to an empty street. She couldn't run as fast as Jaclyn, she was really historical. She looked around and found out she is lost "Oh no! What am I going to do!" She looks around and finds a nearby temple. Tiffany went to see if they have any directions to housing. When she got there she found a man with dark black hair turning his back to her. He was meditating. It was dark in the temple even when candles lit up. Tiffany breathed in as she walked up to the man, but before she should say anything "Excuse me miss, but what do you want?" She gasped and was a little scared "Umm, I lost my friend on the streets and I was hoping if you know your way around here. I need to find her." the mad sat there for a while then nodded "I'm here on a visit, but I know this place pretty well."  
  
Tiffany nodded "yes, let me introduce myself. I'm Tiffany" The man nodded, "What a strange name. Are you a foreigner?" Tiffany sweated finding an answer "Ummm Ya, I'm German." the man smirked "That's nice, my name is Aoshi" He stood up and turned around "I'll help you. I need to go to visit my friends in housing anyways. You could come if you'd like" He went to get his coat. Tiffany was like a speechless statue. He was cooler in person. She tried to get herself together or most of it and talk to him. "yes that's great thank you!" She bowed. Aoshi went out of the shrine and turn around to she if she was going to follow " You can stop bowing know, were going." Tiffany snapped back to her senses "Yes!! Yes!!!" Tiffany run up and followed.  
  
As for Jaclyn, we walked down the alley seeing if she could go back to the dojo and stop this nightmare. She asked a few people and they fastest way was down the road, but that bad part was that a lot of bandits lived there. She gulped as she heard a loud noise. Jaclyn was very nervous and high strung, waiting for a way to get out. "Why is this happening to me? Here I was playing DDR with my twin sister and then I had got here and I lost my sister now. Please let her be ok."  
  
Suddenly Jaclyn heard footsteps and a twig crack. Jaclyn was getting really freaked out she gotten from a walking pace to a jogging one. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up. "EEP!" She turned around and it was bandits. She gulped hoping the worse won't happen. "Hey there little girl. What's a girl like you doing here? Don't worry we won't hurt you, we'll even help you get out of here, all we need is a little fee."  
  
Jaclyn gulped "How much" The bandits glared " All of it!" Jaclyn didn't have much of a choice. She gave the bag of money to them. "Is that all you got??? Especially with those fancy clothes your wearing?" A bandit took out his knife "your death would be enough" Jaclyn was frozen, she was always complaining about how weak those people are when they get beaten up, now she's one of them. Just then a blast was heard. "Beat guys it's the cops!" They ran off from the distance, dropping the bag of money. Jaclyn picked it up.  
  
When she got up on her feet, she looks straight into the man. It was Saito. "Feh, you should have been killed if you thought you could have went to this alley unharmed" Jaclyn nodded "sorry" Saito laugh "don't hear that everyday" He light a cigarette "So why were you hear?" Jaclyn had the courage to speak "My sister and I got lost from each other and I'm new around here. I think she's in housing and this was the fastest way." Saito puffed out smoke from his cigarette. "How convenient, I'll take you there. I'm supposed to be on patrol there anyways." He went out of the alley with Jaclyn behind.  
  
It was sunset and Tiffany and Aoshi were at the housing. "Hey, do you mind if we go to a certain house tiffany. That's been I was suppose to go." Tiffany shook her head with a smile "Of course not darling!" Aoshi squinted his eyes "What did you say?" Tiffany blushed "oh nothing." When they walked to the Kamiya Kashin Dojo. Tiffany was about to faint. Jaclyn was already there. "JACLYN!"  
  
Jaclyn turned around she was Tiffany and cried with joy when they ran up and hugged each other" Saito dropped his cigarette and flatten it in the ground "Well, I guess that's done" as he gets ready to go home. "Bye Jaclyn" Tiffany looked at Jaclyn ".eeeew" Jaclyn was confused "What? He's cool" Aoshi nodded and started to leave. "I better go now" He nodded and left the scene. "What do we do now?" Jaclyn asked. Tiffany thought for a while and then had an idea. "I got it!" They went in the house and tried to look for Kaoru and the others "Tiffany what are you thinking?" Tiffany didn't listen as she found Kaoru sweeping. She walked up to her as Jaclyn stepped back ready to run again. " Kaoru nodded and smiled as if he was welcoming them. Tiffany ran to Jaclyn "Guess what?? Were going to stay here!" Jaclyn with amazement smiled "really how?" Tiffany smiled "From now on where German students of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo!" Jaclyn and Tiffany giggled happily as a new adventure can to play. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Amakakeru: Yes. It's done~! All 7 pages BWHAHAHAAH~!  
  
Ryu no Hirameki: (stares at Amakakeru)  
  
Amakakeru.what?  
  
Ryu No Hirameki: Ewwwwww, Jaclyn likes Saito?? That's nasty!  
  
Amakakeru: What's wrong with her??? I think Saito's cool.  
  
Ryu No Hirameki: So? You're just a loser. But Jaclyn WAS a cool character.  
  
Amakakeru: I didn't appreciate that last comment. 


End file.
